Akai no Ito
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan ramuan misterius yang katanya bisa melihat siapakah ujung benang takdirnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika takdirnya adalah guru miserius yang bahkan lebih killer dari yang terkiller? for KakaSaku fanday. T semi M for dialog. RnR?


**Akai no Ito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/ Kazuko Mizushima**

**.**

**.**

**AU/OC/Oneshot for KakaSaku fanday**

**Romance, Supranatural**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sakura mendapatkan ramuan misterius yang membuat dia bisa melihat benang merah. Ia mencoba melihat ujung benang merahnya yang ternyata terhubung dengan Kakashi, guru aneh nan misterius yang termasuk dalam Top Killer Sensei in Konoha.**

**.**

**dLdR, and Happy Reading**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura berjalan pelan di trotoar kota Konoha. Ia tampak kelelahan setelah melalui hari-hari biasanya di sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia berjalan pelan agar bisa menghemat tenaga untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Ia memiliki mata sewarna batu giok dan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Tak heran jika namanya Sakura.

Perjalanan Sakura menuju rumahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kerumunan di tengah trotoar. Ia tampak penasaran, dan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Sakura berjalan lebih cepat agar sampai di tempat itu.

Seorang wanita bertudung hitam dengan bola kristal putih yang berbayang hitam di dalamnya tampak serius memandangi bola itu dan memainkan tangannya di bola itu. Di depan wanita itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah marun memandangnya cemas

"J..jadi bagaimana madam?" tanya gadis itu. Yang dipanggil madam pun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tampak mersepon sesuatu.

"_Aaakan, ada pria yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu!" _Seru madam itu dengan suara horror yang membuat penonton sedikit bergidik. Tapi, gadis berambut merah marun itu merespon senang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya senang.

"_Ya! Kata kuncinya adalah, putih dan taring!" _Kata madam tersebut dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

'Huh.. peramal bodoh! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tahu masa depan kecuali tuhan!' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Ia memang tak percaya dengan ramalan meskipun teman sekelasnya, Ino sangat suka dengan ramalan. Sakura pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali pulang.

"KAAU!" Seru madam itu tiba-tiba. Sakura berhenti secara otomatis karena merasa dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan kembali ke tempat peramal itu.

"_Kau, gadis berambut pink!" _Seru madam itu sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura meskipun wajahnya tertutup tudung mantelnya.

"Eh.. aku?" tanya Sakura karena merasa ditunjuk. Semua penonton melihatnya heran.

"_Ya! Benar! Kemarilah!" _perintah madam itu. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa lebih baik kalau menurutinya.

"_Kau, gadis baik yang satu perasaan dengan bunga sakura. Baruntunglah, kau, nak!" _kata madam itu masih dengan suara horrornya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak merasa takut ataupun percaya dengan perkataan sang madam. Ia hanya mengernyit mengejek.

Sang madam tiba-tiba memasukkan tangannya ke sebuah kotak disampingnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat itulah Sakura tampak penasaran dengan yang dilakukan sang madam.

"_Ini, cairan Red Fate." _Kata sang madam sambil memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih yang didalamnya terdapat cairan merah yang entah apa itu. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"_Kau adalah orang yang beruntung, nak. Kau yang sehati dengan bunga sakura mendapat kemudahan untuk melihat takdirmu melalui benang merah. Disaat para manusia tidak bisa melihat takdir mereka, dan akhirnya memilih pasangan yang salah, tapi kau beda. Kau bisa melihat yang mana takdirmu." _Kata madam itu menjelaskan. Sakura terhenyak dan memandang wajah madam itu dengan penuh penasaran. Tapi ia membunuh rasa penasaran itu dengan anggapan bahwa peramal adalah penipu. Lagipula, ia sudah menyukai Sasori, senpainya di sekolah. Dan ia percaya bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Ma.. maaf, madam. Tapi aku sudah menyukai seseorang dan aku percaya ia adalah takdirku." kata Sakura menolak perkataan madam itu.

"_Maksudmu pria berambut merah berwajah baby face itu?" _sergah sang madam yang membuat Sakura terkejut luar biasa.

'Bagaimana madam ini bisa tahu?'

"_Dia bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu! Dia memiliki banyak pacar dan salah satunya adalah teman sekelasmu yang berambut pirang pucat." _seru sang madam dan sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

'I..ino berpacaran dengan Sasori?' gumam Sakura dalam hati tak percaya.

"_Daripada mengurus pria yang tak ada ikatannya denganmu, lebih baik kau cari ujung benang merahmu dengan meminum cairan Red Fate ini. Dengan begitu, kau akan melihat siapa yang menjad takdirmu sebenarnya." _Jelas sang madam untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Ngg, tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya." Kata Sakura ragu.

"Tidak! Kau tak perlu membelinya. Ambilah! Ini khusus untukmu!" kata sang madam. Kali ini ia berbicara tanpa aksen horrornya. Sakura sedikit bingung. Namun akhirnya ia mengambil botol Red Fate itu.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

SMA Konoha – Istirahat pertama.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah sekembalinya dari kantin. Ku keluarkan botol Red Fate yang ku dapat dari sang madam kemarin. Jari dan tanganku menimang-timangkan botol itu dan melihat cairan Red Fate jatuh dari atas botol.

Kupandangi cairan merah itu seksama. Kecurigaanku pun muncul.

Bagaimana kalau itu racun?

Tidak mungkin! Apa aku punya salah, pada sang madam?

O, ya. Aku meragukan kemampuannya. Tapi masa' hanya karena itu dia meracuniku? Setiap orang punya kemungkinan meragukan kemampuannya, kan?

Lalu, kalau memang ini ramuan yang bisa melihat benang merah (baca: takdir) manusia, dan aku melihat takdirku, bagaimana kalau ternyata takdirku malah Rock Lee? Teman sekelasku yang seperti maniak. Pria berpotongan bob yang sangat memujaku dan mengagumi guru olahraga kami?

Aku menelan ludahku kalau memikirkan Lee yang menjadi takdirku. Dengan segera ku kibaskan tanganku untuk menghentikanku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku ingin melihat takdirku, dan tentunya takdir semua orang.

Kupandangi kembali botol cairan Red Fate itu.

Satu-satunya cara mengetahuinya adalah meminumnya.

Kumantapkan tekadku untuk meminum cairan misterius ini. Akhirnya tekadku sudah bulat. Ku buka tutup botol cairan Red Fate itu. Ku dekatkan hidungku untuk meresapi aroma cairan tersebut.

Wangi yang manis. Tapi, apakah rasanya juga manis? Daripada membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik langsung kuminum.

'GLUGK.. GLUGK..' Cairan itu mengalir lancar di tenggorokanku.

Ternyata rasanya manis. Seperti cake. Tapi, tunggu! Kenapa terasa panas di tenggorokanku?

Kurasakan panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan berat. Pandanganku mengabur.

'Sialan! Peramal itu meracuniku!' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tanganku memegangi dinding lorong sekolah untuk membantuku berjalan dengan tegap. Tapi, meskipun begitu, tetap saja aku tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku. Pandanganku menghitam dan aku merasa akan jatuh dan..

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Sebuah tali berwarna merah melayang diatas kepalaku. Kupikir sebuah tali gorden yang terbang karena angin. Tapi, kurasakan angin tidak berhembus tapi tali merah itu melayang. Aku terkejut. Tunggu! Dimana aku?

"Kau sudah bangun, Haruno?" tanya seorang guru kesehatan berambut hitam pendek. Aku kenal dia. Ia Shizune-sensei. Dimana ada bu Shizune, pasti ada murid yang sakit, dan tentunya ruang kesehatan. Ternyata aku ada di UKS.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno? Ini tasmu. Kau bisa langsung pulang sekarang." kata Shizune-sensei sambil memberikan tasku.

"Ah.. ya, Shizune-sensei." Jawabku.

"Ada apa, denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba terjatuh di lorong dan pingsan. Apa kau belum makan? Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Shizune-sensei dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menggeleng. Kembali kuingat-ingat kejadian sebelum aku pingsan.

Aku ingat. Aku minum cairan itu sampai habis dan pingsan. Shit! Peramal itu meracuni.. tunggu dulu! Tali merah di depanku terlihat ganjil karena melayang. Ku telusuri tali merah itu dan ternyata berujung pada jari kelingking Shizune-sensei. Benang Merah?

"Shizune-sensei!" panggilku.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa sensei bisa melihat tali merah itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tali merah disamping Shizune-sensei. Shizune-sensei mengernyit heran ketika melihat sampingnya.

"Tidak ada tali merah disampingku, Haruno. Apa kepalamu terbentur saat terjatuh? Apa perlu kuberikan obat kepala?" tanya Shizune-sensei tampak cemas melihatku. Tapi berkat itu, aku jadi tahu kalau peramal itu tidak salah. Aku benar-benar melihat benang merah yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa.

Segera saja aku mengambil tasku dan melompat dari ranjang UKS lalu berlari keluar. Kudengar Shizune-sensei meneriaki ku untuk kembali tapi tidak kuindahkan.

Aku keluar dari ruang UKS dan segera saja terperangah melihat benang merah berseliweran di lorong-lorong sekolah seiring dengan ramainya lorong karena sekarang waktu pulang sekolah. Ternyata pingsanku begitu lama sampai melewatkan dua jam pelajaran terakhir.

Aku melihat jari kelingking kananku yang telah tersimpul benang merah. Kulihat arah benang merah itu mengarah ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan sekarang aku berada di lantai tiga. Aku ingat, di lantai dua ada ruang guru, dan ruang kelas satu. Segera saja kuikuti benang merahku itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti benang merahku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di lantai dua. Aku melewati ruang kelas satu. Tampaknya benang merahku ini tidak berujung di ruang kelas satu. Berarti takdirku bukan anak kelas satu. Yang membuatku berdebar-debar adalah kalau takdirku adalah guru. Mengingat setelah melewati ruang kelas satu, aku akan melewati ruang guru.

Jantungku berdebar-debar memikirkan ujung benang merahku ini. Bagaimana kalau ujung benang merahku adalah Orochimaru-sensei, guru biologi yang maniak ular. Justru yang paling buruk adalah Guy-sensei. Guy-sensei, guru olahraga yang dikagumi Lee.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Menjauhkan pemikiran burukku. Semoga saja takdirku, seorang pria dewasa, yang perhatian dan baik padaku. Jangan lupa! Tampan!

Aku semakin mendekati ruang guru. Saat kudekati, ternyata benang merahku masih berujung melewati ruang guru. Huft! Selamat. Tapi, bisa saja, kedua guru teraneh itu ada di lantai satu, mengingat benang merahku ini terhubung ke lantai satu.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku ke tangga menurun menuju lantai satu.

.

.

.

Di lantai satu, banyak murid-murid dan tentunya guru yang berjalan kesana kemari. Tentu saja karena ini jam pulang dan sekolah akan semakin ramai.

Aku kembali memastikan jalannya benang merahku. Arahnya menuju koridor tempat laboratorium IPA. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Jangan-jangan Orochimaru-sensei? Memang, laboratorium IPA terdiri dari laboratorium Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi. Dan Orochimaru-sensei adalah guru biologi.

Aku memasuki koridor laboratorium IPA dengan hati yang tak tentu. Jantungku ini terus saja berdebar karena penasaran dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Aku hampir sampai di ruang biologi. Aku menutup mata saat berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah kukira berhenti tepat di depan lab Biologi, ku buka mataku perlahan. Ternyata benang merahku tidak berhenti di lab biologi. Tapi terus melayang sampai ke sebuah lab. Aku berlari mengikuti benang merahku dan berhenti di lab tempat benang merahku memasuki ruangan lab, menembus pintu. Lab itu bertuliskan 'Lab Kimia.

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Lab Kimia identik dengan.. (kubuka pintu Lab Kimia perlahan. Benang merahku masuk terulur kearah sosok berjas lab putih dan berakhir di jari kelingkingnya.)

'Kakashi-sensei!' jeritku dalam hati tak percaya. Benang merahku berujung pada Kakashi-sensei. Ja.. jadi, takdirku adalah Kakashi-sensei? Guru aneh misterius dan killer yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada Guy-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei?

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah sembuh, Haruno?" pertanyaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Sosok berjas lab muncul di depanku dan membuatku terkejut.

Kakashi-sensei lah sosok itu. Keterkejutanku membuatku terjungkang ke belakang dan membuatku hampir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya kalau saja Kakashi-sensei tidak menarikku dan menahan badanku dengan tangannya yang kekar. Semburat di pipiku muncul dan membuat suhu badanku memanas ketika melihat mata onyx kembar milik Kakashi-sensei. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kau yakin sudah sembuh Haruno? Wajahmu panas dan memerah." Kata Kakashi-sensei yang membuat semburatku semakin memenuhi kepalaku. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak sadar dengan pertanyaannya yang membuatku memunculkan pertanyaan baru.

Kenapa Sensei tahu aku sedang sakit?

"Se..sensei tahu aku sakit?" tanyaku terbata karena meskipun sekarang aku sudah berdiri tegak dan ia tak lagi menahan berat tubuhku, tapi wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Tentu saja. Aku melihatmu saat kau jatuh pingsan di koridor. Dan akulah yang membawamu ke UKS." Jelas Kakashi-sensei yang lagi-lagi membuat semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

Ini aneh. Padahal tipeku adalah cowok yang seperti Sasori-senpai. Tapi kenapa aku memerah dan berdebar hanya melihat Kakashi-sensei? Ini pasti karena aku tahu takdirku adalah dia. Ya! Pasti begitu!

Kulihat benang merah antara jariku dan jarinya terhubung dan mengelilingi tubuh kami.

Dahi Kakashi-sensei menyentuh dahi lebarku dan otomatis hambusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leherku. Itu membuatku sedikit merinding. Bukan merinding kedinginan, tapi merinding panas. Ya, panas karena sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya karena ia takdirku.

"Badanmu panas. Kau yakin sudah cukup istirahat di UKS?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sekali lagi. Bisa kurasakan aroma mint di badannya yang kuresapi. Membuatku sedikit mabuk karena menghirupnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suatu keinginan untuk menyentuhya. Menyentuh leher kokoh sensei. Menyentuh kemeja putih yang menutupi dada bidangnya itu.

Uh! Kenapa aku jadi semesum ini? Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat untuk menyadarkan kepalaku. Lalu, aku segera keluar dari lab Kimia dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei yang berteriak memanggilku. Biarlah saat pelajaran Kimia aku dihukum. Yang penting, aku berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang sensei.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran Kimia Kakashi-sensei telah berakhir karena istirahat dan membuatku lega. Aku segera keluar dari kelas untuk menjauhi sensei, namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak padaku.

"Haruno!" Sensei memanggilku dan membuatku tercekat.

"I.. iya, sensei?" Tanyaku sambil berbalik perlahan.

"Karena kau piket hari ini, bawalah buku-buku ini ke lab Kimia." Perintah sensei padaku. Uh! Kenapa aku harus piket hari ini? Siapa yang mebuat jadwal piket menyebalkan itu? Pasti ketua kelas! Segera saja ku deathglare Naruto, ketua kelas sekaligus sahabatku itu. Naruto yang melihatku tampak ketakutan dan lari begitu saja.

Huh! Dasar durian menyebalkan!

"Hei! Cepat bawa ke lab!" perintah sensei membuatku terperanjat karena tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Segera saja aku membawa buku-buku yang berjumlah 40 itu dan mengikuti sensei yang pergi ke lab Kimia sekaligus ruangannya itu.

Kami berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sedang dilewati banyak murid itu. Tentu saja banyak pita-pita benang merah yang melayang dan berseliweran seiring dengan banyaknya orang entah itu murid atau guru. Ternyata jodoh masing-masing bisa ditemukan di sekolah.

Contohnya Ino. Tadi pagi, kulihat pita benang merahnya tersambung di kelingking Sai. Meskipun pacarnya adalah Sasori yang baru kutahu adalah playboy kelas ikan tuna (?). Anehnya, di kelingking Sasori tak tersambung benang merah. Membuatku bertanya apa jodoh Sasori jauh darinya atau memang dia calon perjaka tua. Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah tak menyukai Sasori itu lagi. Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukan takdirku. Kakashi Hatake-sensei.

Semakin mendekati lab Kimia, semakin sepi saja. Aku bias melihat dengan jelas benang merah tersambung dari kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya yang sedang turut membantu jari-jari lainnya membaga buku.

Sedikit perasaanku pada sensei adalah rasa ketidakpercayaan. Ya, aku tak percaya kalau orang di depanku ini adalah takdirku. Jodohku. Atau bisa dibilang suamiku di masa depan. Sempat kuberpikir apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau madam yang kemarin hanya menampilkan sebuah ilusi padaku? Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, apa yang kulihat terlihat nyata.

Tanpa kusadari pula, sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada sensei. Mungkin ini pengaruh cairan Red Fate itu yang membuat perasaanku terikat pada sensei. Kemarin saja aku sampai deg-degan ketika sensei mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih deg-degan.

Sebenarnya apa yang kusuka dari sensei? Apa karena gaya mengajar sensei? Kalau memperhatikan sensei mengajar pun lebih cepat masuk ke otak. Gaya belajar sensei walaupun kaku tapi entah kenapa aku lebih mudah paham daripada diajari sensei yang lain. Sebenarnya apa bagusnya Kakashi-sensei, sih? Dia kan sensei killer yang tak segan-segan menghukum kalau tidak mengerjakan PR atau tak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Dia juga terkesan kaku dan jarang berinteraksi degan orang lain. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kemisteriusan senseilah yang membuat ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Tanpa kutahu, dari balik jas lab, itu pasti telah terbentuk otot-otot kokoh dan kuat milik sensei. Bahu sensei juga lebar. Rasanya kalau menyandarkan kepala disana pasti nyaman.

'BUK' Aku menabrak sesuatu dan 40 buku anak-anak sekelas jatuh semua. Segera saja kupunguti semua buku-buku itu.

"Dasar ceroboh! Kalau jalan hati-hati, Haruno!" sahut suara seseorang yang kukenal. Kakashi-sensei.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku tak melihat sensei yang tiba-tiba berhenti." Kataku sambil terus mengambil buku-buku itu dan merapikannya. Tanpa kuduga, Kakashi-sensei ikut berjongkok dan membantuku mengambil buku-buku itu.

"Tentu saja aku berhenti untuk membuka pintu Lab Kimia. Lihat kita sudah sampai!" kata sensei setelah semua buku-buku itu tersusun dan kami kembali berdiri.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat sampai jatuh begitu, Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang membuatku blushing mengingat apa yang kulihat. Tentu saja. Aku kan melihat, bahu sensei yang lebar itu.

"Err.. ak…aku.." aku berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Hah, sudahlah. Cepat taruh buku-buku itu kedalam!" perintah sensei yang sudah masuk ke dalam lab. Segera aku masuk dan menaruh buku-buku itu dan segera pergi. Aku tak ingin dadaku ini semakin cepat berdebar karena dekat dengan sensei terus.

'GREP' Langkahku terhenti ketika menyadari tanganku digenggam seseorang dari belakang. Tepatnya sensei. Uhh! Kenapa dada ini terus berdebar!

"Besok sepulang sekolah kemari lagi!" kata sensei yang membuatku terkejut. Untuk apa sensei memintaku ke lab?

"Un..untuk ap..apa, sensei?" tanyaku terbata. Aku takut sensei malah menyuruhku yang bukan-bukan.

"UNTUK APA?" teriak sensei yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"TENTU SAJA PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN, HARUNO!" seru sensei yang membuatku tersadar dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Sejam yang lalu.**

Aku menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong alias melamun. Yang kulamunkan tentu saja Kakashi-sensei. Entah kenapa kemarin dia begitu perhatian kepadaku dan membuatku tersenyum malu.

"Haruno!" kudengar sensei memanggilku tapi kuabaikan karena aku masih menikmati reka ulang kejadian kemarin.

"Haruno!" lagi-lagi sensei memanggilku. Namun kembali kuabaikan.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"APA, SIH? Eh?" Aku bertanya dengan teriak namun suara kerasku itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sosok sensei di depanku. Sensei yang menegurku adalah Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan ku katakan?" tanya sensei dengan dingin. Aku bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya aka nada sesuatu yang buruk disini. Dengan perlahan ku gelengkan kepalaku.

"Hmf.. Pantas saja kau selalu mengulang ujian!" seru sensei membuatku menunduk menyesal.

"Apa akhirnya kau mengerti?" tanya sensei lagi. Uh! Sudah kubilang aku gak tahu, kenapa tak memberitahuku! Kudengar sensei menghela nafas.

"KAU REMIDI KIMIA LAGI, HARUNOOO!" teriak Kakashi sensei membuatku malu dan kesal.

**Sejam kemudian.**

Aku terdiam karena mengingat hal memalukan sejam yang lalu. Kakashi sensei mengernyit heran memandangku.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya sensei menyindirku. Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

Sebuah tarikan dari ujung kanan bibir sensei melukiskan senyuman indah di wajah tampannya. Dan itu membuatku terpaku luar biasa. Sensei tersenyum? Kakiku gemetaran serasa tak kuat menahan feromon yang terpancar dari dirinya. Senyumannya benar-benar membuatku bergetar hebat. Apa aku benar-benar mencintai sensei?

"Ah.. em.. sudah pulang. Aku pamit dulu, sensei!" kataku sambil mencoba meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan kekar itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Sudah sore. Akan kuantar kau kerumah." Kata Kakashi-sensei seraya mengambil tas dan kunci mobil di mejanya. Aku terkejut. Tak kusangka aku akan diantar oleh sensei dan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

.

.

.

Aku berada di dalam Jazz hitam milik sensei. Tercium aroma pinus yang menguar dari Jazz ini.

Awalnya, aku hendak duduk di kursi belakang. Tapi Kakashi sensei mencegahku. Dia langsung membuka kan pintu kursi depan untukku.

"Duduk di depan saja." Kata Kakashi-sensei singkat waktu itu. Aku pun menurut. Dan akhirnya aku duduk di kursi depan bersebelahan dengan sensei.

"Kenapa sensei tak ingin aku di kursi belakang?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah hampir setengah perjalanan.

"Karena ada sesuatu," kata sensei membuatku curiga dengan jawabannya itu.

"Apa maksud sensei?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja ke belakang," segera saja aku menoleh ke jok belakang. Dengan sangat terkejut, kulihat banyak sekali buku-buku berwarna oranye, merah, dan hijau bertumpukkan di jok sampai lantai mobil. Aku memandang sensei dengan heran.

"Sensei, ternyata penyuka hal begituan, ya?, Ups!" tanyaku keceplosan dan dengan segera kututup mulutku. Sensei mengerling heran memandangku. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal begituan?" tanya sensei dan seketika membuatku sedikit blushing.

"Eh..engg, i..ituu.." aku terbata menjawabnya. Sensei yang melihatku gugup malah tertawa.

"Hahahaa.. kau benar, Haruno. Aku memang suka hal begituan." Kata sensei masih dengan tawa renyahnya. Aku terkejut. Sudah kupastikan wajahku memerah karena mendengarnya.

"PP..PERVERT!" teriakku seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sensei. Sensei hanya tertawa melihatku.

"Ternyata kau tahu novel itu, ya?" tanya sensei yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Tentu saja. Pengarangnya kan kakekku." Kataku yang sontak membuat Kakashi sensei menghentikan mobilnya.

"Pengarangnya kakekmu?" tanya Kakashi sensei tak percaya. Terlihat sekali dari matanya menunjukkan kekaguman terhadap kakekku. Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa pria aneh misterius yang ternyata mesum ini bisa jadi takdirku, sih?

"Ya.. kalau bisa, sensei boleh ke rumah kakekku, deh." Kataku yang menyerah ketika melihat mata sensei yang berbinar-binar. Sensei terkejut mendengar ajakanku. Raut wajahnya berubah gembira.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Serunya dengan senyuman gembira. Wajahku berubah merah melihat senyum tampannya itu. Dalam hati aku merasa senang mengetahui takdirku adalah sensei.

"Kenapa sih, sensei yang mesum ini menjadi guru?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Sensei terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karena aku senang sekali melihat anak-anak yang pintar. Kalau anak-anak didikanku tumbuh cerdas menjadi orang yang lebih sukses, dariku akan membuatku, guru mereka puas, kan? Dan itulah yang membuatku bangga menjadi guru. Aku mencintai pekerjaan ini." Kata-kata sensei membuatku termangu. Sensei yang mencintai pekerjaannya membuatku semakin kagum padanya.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku mencintai sensei.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku bisa melihat benang merah. Penglihatanku masih berfungsi sampai sekarang. Anehnya, benang itu terkadang menebal, terkadang menipis. Contohnya saja Naruto, sahabatku. Benang merahnya awalnya terhubung dengan Hinata. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa terhubung padahal yang kutahu Naruto adalah cewek. Masak jodohnya dengan cewek? Beberapa hari setelah kutahu takdir Naruto adalah Hinata, tiba-tiba benang merah Naruto menipis dan bercabang. Cabangnya mengarah pada Sasuke, pangeran sekolah.

Akhirnya aku tahu. Takdir manusia selalu berubah dan tidak tetap. Memikirkannya membuatku bertanya. Apakah benang merahku ini akan menipis dan bercabang?

Aku menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. Semoga saja tidak. Aku tak mau takdirku adalah orang selain sensei. Jujur, setelah mengetahui takdirku, aku jadi mencintai sensei. Sensei ternyata tak seperti penampilannya. Dia pria dewasa yang baik dan lembut padaku di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Pelajaran tambahan yang diberikannya pun masuk di pikiranku. Aku merasa nyaman bersama sensei.

.

.

.

Genap enam bulan setelah aku memiliki pandangan istimewaku itu. Nilai-nilai Kimiaku yang semakin meningkat membuatku semakin dekat dengan sensei. Aku berusaha mempertahankan nilaiku ini agar sensei selalu melihatku. Kami sering pergi dan pulang bersama. Kupikir ini karena sensei juga menyukaiku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua sampai aku siap. Aku tidak mau kalau setelah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai sensei, hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini takkan terulang lagi.

"Belum pulang, Haruno?" Tanya sensei yang menegurku saat aku melamun di tepi jendela kelas. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya aku dan sensei saja yang ada di sekolah saat ini.

"Belum, sensei. Ini sudah mau pulang." Jawabku seraya mengambil tas dan melangkah pergi.

"Oh, ya! Apa kau ada acara hari Minggu besok?" Tanya sensei menghentikan langkahku. Aku berdebar. Apa sensei mengajakku kencan?

"Kenapa sensei menanyakannya?"

"Hari Minggu besok, aku punya waktu luang. Kalau kau punya waktu, aku ingin kau mengantarku ke rumah kakekmu." Jawaban sensei membuatku kecewa. Kupikir sensei akan mengajakku kencan atau sejenisnya. Ternyata malah 'ngapel-in' kakekku yang mesum. Huh!

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus menghubungi kakekku dulu."

"Hmm, oke. Besok ku jemput jam 9.00." kata sensei seraya menggandeng tanganku. Aku terkejut dengan sensei yang tiiba-tiba menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Aku memandang malas sesosok pria perak yang melihat sebuah benda besar dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"HWAAA! Semua seri Icha-Icha dari versi lama sampai baru ada disini!" Seru pria perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi sensei itu. Kakekku, Jiraiya Namikaze, hanya tertawa lucu melihat pria yang ku bawa ke rumahnya.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Bolehkah ku baca seri Icha-Icha ini?" Tanya Kakashi sensei tak sabaran. Kakekku hanya mengangguk pelan, namun segera saja Kakashi sensei menuju sofa terdekat dan segera diam di sana menikmati seri Icha-Icha-nya.

Aku dan kakek duduk berdua di meja makan dengan bingkisan ditanganku. Itu kue dango buatan ibu yang dititipkan ibu untuk kakek. Tak lupa aku membawa beberapa majalah model seksi untuk kakek. Sebenarnya aku enggan memberikannya, karena aku masih senormal nenekku untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruk kakek terhadap majalah hentai. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Kakek termasuk orang yang pelit untuk masalah novel-novelnya itu. Makanya terpaksa aku harus menyogoknya.

"Kau hanya memberiku 4 majalah hentai? Ini masih kurang, Sakura! Setidaknya kau harus memberiku 10!" seru kakek tidak terima. Kerutan jidatku muncul tiba-tiba.

"Dasar kakek MESUM! Untuk membeli 4 saja butuh keberanian besar, tau! Aku heran, deh. Kenapa, sih nenek bisa jatuh cinta pada kakek yang mesum seperti ini?" tanyaku protes. Dasar kakek pervert! Dikasih hati minta daging!

"Hahahaa.. maaf, Sakura! Ya, sudah. Tidak-apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya sudah mau menyalurkan hasrat kakekmu ini." Kata kakek dengan cengiran mesumnya. Aku mengernyit jengkel.

"Huh! Lakukan itu dengan nenek!" seruku. Kakek hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambutku. Setelahnya, kulirik ke sudut ruangan mencari tanda-tanda seseorang. Kakek nampaknya mengetahui gelagatku.

"Apa Naruto tadi kesini, Kek?" tanyaku.

"Naruto tadi jalan sama teman cowoknya. Kakek gak tahu siapa namanya, tapi rambutnya aneh. Seperti bokong ayam. Kakek malah jadi ingin makan ayam goreng, deh." Seru Kakek menyindirku. Aku tahu, kakek sebenarnya ingin aku memasakkan ayam goreng untuknya. Tapi aku malas meladeni kakek mesum seperti dia. Kakek yang mengetahui maksudku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahahaa! Yang terenting, Sakura! Kau membawa seseorang yang unik." Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kakek. Kupandangi sosok sensei yang masih serius dengan Icha-Icha the Series-nya.

"Unik apanya? Bagiku, dia malah seperti kloningan kakek!" sungut ku menyadari bahwa takdirku ini sama pervertnya dengan kakek. Kakek malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Justru bagus, kan? Aku punya cucu menantu yang sehobi denganku!" seru Kakek membuatku blushing seketika.

"Cc..cucu menantu? Apa maksud kakek?" tanyaku menahan merahnya rona wajahku.

"Lho, pria perak itu pacarmu, kan?" Tanya kakek meyakinkan. Rona wajahku semakin menguar ketika kakek membahas masalah itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia sensei, ku!" Seruku tak mengakuinya.

"Aaah.. kau pasti bercanda! Kalian terlihat serasi, kok!" seru kakek. Entah kakek ini bermaksud menghibur atau menggoda aku tak tahu. Bagaimana kalau sensei dengar percakapan menyebalkan ini? Aku takut sensei akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kepadaku.

"ARGGHH! Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Seruku seraya beranjak dari kursi. Kakashi sensei menyadari aku yang akan pergi pun segera meninggalkan Icha-Icha-nya.

"Lho, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya nya agak bingung.

"Sensei kalau masih ingin disini, tinggal saja. Aku pulang duluan!" seru ku pada sensei dan beranjak meninggalkan kakek yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tanpa kusadari, sensei mengembalikan buku Icha-Ichanya dan mengejarku.

.

.

.

Keheningan terjadi dalam mobil Jazz milik sensei. Aku masih ber-sungut-ria mengingat kakekku yang menyangkutkan sensei dalam percakapan kami. Aku tak mau sensei mendengar percakapan memalukan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Tak suka aku kerumah kakekmu?" Tanya sensei yang terlihat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan kakekku saja. Dia membicarakan hal yang memalukan dihadapan sensei." Kataku kesal hingga tanpa sadar aku hampir berkata jujur. Sensei terdiam mendengar penuturanku.

"Membicarakan apa? Aku tak tahu." Jawab sensei dan menyadarkanku. Hatiku berubah lega.

"Jadi, sensei tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan kakekku?" tanyaku senang. Sensei mengangguk mantap.

"Huft! Syukurlaah!" gumamku lega. Kulihat sensei tersenyum misterius. Aku mengernyit heran. Apa maksudnya?

"Hei, sepertinya kau masih marah, Haruno. Mau ke taman bermain?" Tanya sensei membuatku terkejut. Tak kusangka sensei akhirnya mengajakku kencan. Ternyata ada baiknya membawa sensei ke tempat kakek.

"Baiklah, sensei!" dan akhirnya Jazz hitam sensei melaju menuju taman bermain terdekat. Maksudku, Konoha Land.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di Konoha Land. Aku segera saja menyeret tangan sensei untuk segera ke loket tiket. Sensei membayar tiket masuk dan kami pun masuk ke Konoha Land.

Banyak sekali wahana di Konoha Land. Kami mencoba satu persatu permainan hingga tak terasa waktu telah beranjak sore. Sensei membawaku ke sebuah kedai makanan. Disana aku memesan es krim strawberry dan sensei memesan kopi.

"Tadi kamu ketakutan, kan saat kita memasuki rumah hantu!" kata sensei bernada menggodaku. Aku merucutkan bibirku dengan kesal. Aku memang sangat takut waktu ada hantu yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Seketika saja aku blushing mengingatnya. Betapa tidak, saat itu aku langsung memeluk tangan kekar sensei dan sensei juga memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

"Aku sempat kaget kau memelukku saat itu." Kata sensei kembali menggodaku. Wajahku semakin merona merah.

"Sensei! Aku kan hanya memeluk tangan sensei, bukan badan sensei!" Seru ku memprotes sensei. Kakashi sensei hanya tertawa renyah.

"Yaah. Tapi, kan tanganku termasuk partikel dari badanku." Kata sensei dengan menyisipkan pelajaran kimia didalamnya.

"Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai, deh." Seruku sedikit mengejek. Kakashi sensei tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, Haruno! Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya sensei tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut.

"Jadi, beneran pelajaran, ya?" tanyaku malas.

"Tentu saja." Jawab sensei sambil menyeruput kopinya. Aku terdiam sambil berpikir apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada sensei.

"Hmm.. apa, yaa.. begini saja!" seru ku ketika berhasil mendapatkan pertanyaan untuk sensei. Sensei mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih serius.

"Hmm, apa, ayo!" Tanya sensei siap. Aku memandang onyx sensei tajam.

"Bagaimana sensei mengibaratkan cinta dengan pelajaran kimia?" tanyaku menyindir. Sensei mengernyit tanda berpikir.

"Haruno, kau.." sensei menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mengejekku, ya?" Tanya sensei akhirnya, membuatku menyeringai licik.

"PING..PONG! Tepat! Hehe.." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini, Haruno! Sudah tahu kelemahanku adalah cinta, kenapa menanyakan hal yang rumit seperti itu?" sungut sensei. Aku tersenyum licik. Ya! Kelemahan sensei adalah masalah percintaan. Padahal dia pengagum berat Icha-Icha The Series yang pastinya penuh dengan romance-romance. Tapi, pria dewasa berumur 28 tahun yang satu ini sama sekali belum mengalami masalah percintaan. Mungkin karena perawakannya yang terlihat suram, membuatnya tampak tak dilirik oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah. Dan lagi, sifat galaknya itu. Ya, ampun!

"Cepat jawab, sensei! Sensei sudah menyuruhku bertanya, kan? Dan itulah pertanyaanku!" seruku mendesak. Sensei menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ku jawab pertanyaanmu. Menurutku, cinta itu seperti dua partikel yang masing-masing memiliki dua atom. Positif dan Negatif. Atom-atom yang berbeda muatannya itu akan saling tarik menarik dan akhirnya menyebabkan kedua partikel itu menyatu. Sama halnya dengan cinta. Sepasang manusia yang memiliki atom yang berbeda-beda, mampu saling tarik menarik dan akhirnya mereka bersatu dalam ikatan cinta." Jelas sensei yang diakhiri dengan seruputan kopinya.

"Maksudnya, menikah, ya?" kataku menebak dan dijawab dengan anggukan sensei.

"Sensei sendiri? Apa sudah ada atom dari suatu partikel yang menarik atom sensei?" tanyaku menyindir sekaligus menginvestigasi sensei. Siapa tahu, sensei sudah ada seseorang yang dicintainya dan aku akan lebih cepat menarik diri dari sensei. Seperti kataku beberapa waktu lalu. Benang merah bisa menebal dan menipis. Jadi, belum tentu Kakashi-sensei adalah takdirku.

Aku termangu menatap wajah sensei. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ada seorang gadis yang membuat atomnya menarik atomku dan dia.."

'TENG..TENG…' Suara lonceng berubnyi tanda telah memasuki jam tutup di Konoha Land. Aku segera beringsut dari kursiku dan menarik tangan sensei.

"Ayo, sensei! Kita harus pulang! Sebentar lagi Konoha Land tutup!" Seruku. Sensei hanya mengikutiku sambil memalingkan muka. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi entah mengapa rasanya terlihat rona merah mewarnai wajah tampan sensei.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah membawa langkahku yang ringan menuju sekolah. Aku senang sekali. Kemarin kami ke Konoha Land bersama. Rasanya seperti kencan saja.

Aku memasuki halaman sekolahku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi kurasakan beberapa orang memandangiku sambil berbisik. Saat kutolehkan pandanganku ke salah satu dari mereka, mereka dengan tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri. Ada apa, ini?

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang yang ku kenal. Naruto, sepupu sekaligus sahabatku datang dengan selembaran aneh. Begitu kami lebih dekat, ia segera menarik dan menyeretku entah kemana.

.

.

.

Aku menatap horror sebuah gambar yang tercetak di lembaran yang dibawa Naruto. Sesosok gadis berambut pink dengan pria perak yang ku ketahui mereka berdua adalah aku dan Kakashi sensei. Bagaimana bisa..

"Naruto, darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Sudah tertempel di papan tulis. Sepertinya gossip kau berpacaran dengan Kakashi sensei memang benar." Kata Naruto membuat mataku membulat.

"Kau bilang apa? Gossip?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya, gossip. Kau tak tahu? Selama ini kau dan Kakashi sensei terlihat sangat akrab. Kalian terlihat pulang bersama. Awalnya aku tak percaya karena saat itu aku tahu kau sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan dari Kakashi-sensei. Barulah aku percaya saat aku melihat foto kencan kalian berdua. Kupikir saat melihat kalian kencan di Konoha Land, aku sedang salah lihat." Aku terpaku mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kau melihat kami di Konoha Land?" tanyaku dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Sakura, kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sekolah?" Tanya Naruto membuatku kaget.

"Mereka akan mengeluarkan sensei?" tanyaku menebak. Naruto menangguk sedih. Ia mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Sakura, kau hanya perlu menyangkal semua fakta. Katakan saja kau tidak berpacaran dengan Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto membuatku kaget. Dengan segera ku dorong Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Naruto! Kami memang tidak berpacaran, tapi aku mencintainya. Mencintai sensei!" Seruku dan dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilku.

.

.

.

Aku segera menuju Lab Kimia, tempat sensei selalu berada disana. Dengan paksa kubuka lab itu dan mendapati sensei sedang terpaku di temat duduknya menatap selembaran itu.

"Kakashi sensei!" Panggilku. Sensei menoleh kepadaku.

"Oh, Haruno! Kenapa kau kemari? Pelajaran sudah mulai." Aku mendekati sensei yang masih di tempatnya.

"Yang terpenting, kenapa sensei diam saja? Kenapa sensei tak menyangkalnya sekarang pada kepala sekolah?" tanyaku dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam onyx kembar Kakashi. Sakura mengehela nafas.

"Ayo sensei, kita ke kepala sekolah! Akan ku katakan, aku kebetulan tersesat di Konoha Land dan kau bersamaku untuk mengantarku pulang! Itu agar kau tak perlu di keluarkan dan kau bisa terus menjadi guru!" Seruku seraya menarik tangan sensei untuk mengikutiku. Tapi tangan sensei meng-kaku. Ia enggan aku membawanya ke kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja sensei menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, Haruno! Aku tak mau menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. Kalau pun aku dikeluarkan, tak apa. Lagi pula, aku bisa mencari sekolahan baru." Kata sensei memelukku dengan erat.

"Apa maksud sensei? Kenyataan?" tanyaku heran. Sensei melepas pelukannya dan memandang emeraldku tajam.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Haruno!" kata sensei tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam. Terpaku mendengar perkataan terakhir sensei. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Sensei pasti bercanda!" seruku bercanda.

"Tidak, aku serius, Haruno!"

"Kalau serius, kenapa memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ak..aku.. itu karena.." kalimat sensei menggantung.

"Karena ap.." kalimatku terputus saat menyadari bibirku tersentuh oleh benda asing. Benda yang tak lain adalah bibir sensei sendiri. Mataku membulat terkejut. Sensei menciumku?

Setelah beberapa menit sensei mengemut bibirku meskipun aku tak membuka sedikit celah bibirku, ia melepasnya.

"Karena, kalau aku memangilmu dengan nama kecilmu aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyentuhmu, Sakura." Kata sensei yang berlanjut membuatku menyadari kalau ini bukan mimpi."

"Aku.. aku.." aku terbata-bata. Bingung dengan kalimat apa yang harus kukatakan pada sensei.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Aku.. juga mencintai sensei." Jawabku lirih, tapi bisa tertangkap sempurna di pendengaran sensei.

'NGIIIIINGGGG…' suara mikrofon sekolah berdenging membuat percakapan kami terhenti.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SAKURA HARUNO KELAS 1-5 DAN KAKASHI HATAKE-SENSEI. HARAP SEGERA MENEMUI KEPALA SEKOLAH DI RUANGANNYA." Seru seseorang dari pengeras suara membuatku saling pandangan terhadap sensei.

"Sepertinya inilah saatnya, Sakura." Kata sensei sambil mengelus kepalaku. Berusaha menenangkanku dengan sikap dewasa nan lembutnya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang kepala sekolah. Sensei terlihat tenang sekali memandang kepala sekolah kami, Karin Osejio-sensei. Padahal Karin-sensei memandang kami dengan tatapan tajam. Kau tanya aku? Aku GUGUP sekali! Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

"Kakashi Hatake, dan Sakura Haruno." Panggil Karin-sensei dengan tegas.

"I..iya.. sensei!" jawabku terbata.

"Ya, Kariin-sensei!" jawab sensei dengan tenang.

"Apakah benar kalian pacaran seperti yang ada di foto ini?" tanya Karin-sensei seraya menunjukkan foto tadi. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan sulit saking gugupnya.

"Tidak!", "Ya!" Aku dan Kakashi sensei saling memandang kaget. Aku menjawab 'tidak' dan sensei menjawab 'ya'. Sensei memandangku kesal.

'Sakura! Bukannya kita sudah membicarakan ini?' sensei memandangku seakan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

'TIDAK! Aku takkan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah!' seruku tak kalah.

"Hatake, Haruno, JAWAB AKU!" seru Karin-sensei yang terlihat marah. Aku bergidik.

"Kami memang berpacaran, sensei." Kata Kakashi sensei membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak! Kami tidak berpacaran, sensei. Saat itu aku sedang tersesat dan sensei mengantarku pulang!" kataku mencoba meyakinkan Karin-sensei. Terlihat sekali kerutan di jidat Karin sensei pertanda ia marah.

'BRAKK' Sepertinya kemarahan sensei memuncak hingga ia menggebrak meja.

"Cepat katakan yang jujur! Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Karin-sensei dengan teriak. Membuatku dan Kakashi-sensei sama kagetnya.

"I..iya.." kata kami berbarengan. Aku dan Kakashi-sensei sama-sama menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kami.

"Fiuuh.. Syukurlah.." Seru Karin-sensei sambil menyeruput kopinya.

1 menit..

3 menit..

5 menit..

"APPPAA?" Teriak kami berdua kaget.

'BRUUSSSHH' Karin-sensei juga ikut kaget. Sampai-sampai ia menyemburkan kopinya.

"Apa maksud sensei dengan 'syukurlah' tadi?" tanya ku penasaran. Sekarang bukan kegugupan lagi tapi penasaran.

"Tentu saja kelegaanku. Cemas sekali aku tahu, saat menunggu gossip kalian tuh benar atau tidak!" sahut Karin-sensei yang membuatku dan Kakashi-sensei cengo.

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang sepertinya juga ikut penasaran. Karin-sensei memandang kami tajam.

"Tentu saja mendukung percintaan kalian berdua! Kalian tahu, tema percintaan kalian ini jarang sekali ada di dunia nyata. Romansa antara guru dan murid, tuh indah tahu! Tema percintaan yang hanya bisa kubaca di fanfiction!" Seru Karin-sensei yang membuatku cengo luar bisa. Ternyata Karin-sensei maniak fanfiction! Karin-sensei beranjak dari kursinya dan berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Aku berimajinasi! Kakashi yang memberi pertanyaan pada Sakura. Tapi karena Sakura tak bisa menjawab, akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajari Sakura. Tapi ternyata itu belum cukup dan akhirnya… aakhhhhhh" Teriakan Karin sensei dengan blushing mesumnya membuatku gonduk. Ya, ampun! Kenapa disekitarku penuh dengan orang-orang mesum, sih? Bodohnya, bayang-bayang imajinasi Karin-sensei malah memasuki pikiranku.

**Karin's Imagination and Normal POV**

Kakashi: Naah, Sakura chan! Jawab pertanyaanku.

Sakura: Aku tak bisa, sensei! (#dengan nada takut dan malu# Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang)

Kakashi: Tak perlu takut! Aku akan mengajarimu, Sakura!

Sakura: Benarkah, sensei? (#dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jangan lupa, main filter-nya#)

Kakashi: Tentu saja, Sakura. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajari hal yang lain.

Sakura: Benarkah? Terima kasih, sensei! Aku mau! (mereka berpelukan erat)

**End of Karin's Imagination and Now is Sakura's POV**

"URYYAAAAAA!" Jeritku ketika imaginasi Karin-sensei telah habis filmnya. Aku masih melihat Karin-sensei berputar-putar membayangkan imaginasi gilanya itu. Ternyata rumor bahwa kepala sekolah SMA Konoha gila adalah benar! Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat keadaan Kakashi sensei. Tapi yang kudapat, dia malah menunduk sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Khu..khu..khu..khuu.." Seru Kakashi sensei yang tertawa aneh. Aku menghampiri Kakashi sensei karena cemas.

"Sensei, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ternyata!" seru sensei dengan kepala masih menunduk. Aku semakin cemas dengan sensei.

"Ternyata, imaginasi Karin, boleh juga, ya!" Seru Kakashi-sensei dengan menyeringai mesum padaku. Aku terbelalak kaget. Kakashi-sensei sudah mengikuti ajaran 'gila dan mesum itu menyenangkan' milik Karin-sensei.

"AKKKKHH… TIDAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Aku tahu sensei mengejarku dari belakang. Makanya aku terus berlari menjauhi sensei.

"Sakura, tunggu!" kata Kakashi-sensei berusaha menghentikanku.

"Apaan, sih!" seru ku masih terus berlari.

"Kau marah, aku setuju dengan pendapat Karin tentang kita?" tanya nya.

"Ya! Marah! Aku heran, kenapa sih, aku malah dapat takdir yang mesum sepertimu?" tanyaku protes.

"Takdir? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi sensei setelah akhirnya mendapatkanku.

"Kau, takdir ku sensei!" jawabku.

"Kau yakin, kita berdua ditakdirkan bersama?" tanya Kakashi-sensei tak percaya. Aku merucutkan bibirku karena kesal. Kupandangi tali-tali benang merah yang sekarang melingkari kami.

"Aku diberi sebotol ramuan yang katanya bisa membuatku melihat benang merah. Saat itu aku masih belum tahu siapa takdirku. Saat kucari, ternyata benang merahku terhubung denganmu." Kakashi-sensei terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. Dia pasti tak percaya dengan hal tak masuk akan ini.

"Jadi aku, takdirmu?" tanya Kakashi-sensei meyakinkan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, bagus kan? Lalu, kenapa kau lari dariku?" tanya Kakashi sensei membuatku kembali merona.

"Kau tak mengerti, ya? Kau tak tahu kelanjutan dari imaginasi Karin-sensei?" tanyaku. Tapi sepertinya itu malah menjadi lubang buaya untukku saat Kakashi-sensei terdiam memikirkannya.

"Jadi yang itu mau kau lanjutkan versi kita berdua?" tanya sensei seraya memelukku. Wajahku blushing seketika. Dengan paksa, aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari sensei. Tapi, tetap saja tak bisa.

"Tidakk! Bukan begitu maksudkuuu!"

"Lalu apa? Hn?" tanya sensei semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maksudku, aku nggak mau sensei jadi ketularan gilanya Karin-sensei!" Seruku.

"Tapi, gini-gini aku orang yang kau suka, lho! Mumpung sepi, ayo lanjutkan!" kata Kakashi sensei makin menggodaku.

"NGGAAK! Aku nggak mau disinii!" seruku. Ups! Sepertinya aku salah ngomong. Sensei sampai menyeringai mendengar perkataanku.

"Oh.. jadi nggak mau disini? Hari sudah sore. Kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu bagaimana? Melanjutkan imaginasi Karin versi kita." Kata Kakashi-sensei masih dengan nada menggodanya.

"Hah? TIDAAAAKKK!" dan teriakan penolakanku terus menggema di lorong sekolah.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mata merah itu mengerjap kerjap tanda sang empunya telah sadar. Si pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah baby face itu bangun dan mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah bangku taman.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul lagi, ia tercengang melihat sekitarnya. Benang-benang merah melayang-layang mengitari taman yang penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan muda itu.

Ia teringat lagi perkataan nenek tua yang ditolongnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Nenek itu memberikan sebuah botol yang membuat ia bisa melihat benang merah. Dan memang akhirnya pemuda itu bisa melihat benang merah.

Ia melihat ada sebuah benang merah terikat di jemari kelingkingnya. Dengan cepat tanggap ia mengikuti arah benang merahnya.

"I..chi..ra..ku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia telah sampai di sebuah kedai ramen bernamakan 'Ichiraku'. Dimasukinya kedai ramen itu dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang membalik mi yang matang. Di jari kelingking gadis itu terpasang benang merah yang terhubung dengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku, Sasori Akasuna. Pria penakluk semua wanita. Takdirku… putri pemilik ramen?"

.

.

.

**-E.N.D-**

HAPPY KAKASAKU FANDAYYY!

Fic 'Akai no Ito' ini kupersembahkan untuk semua KFI (KakaSaku Fans Indonesia) #wuu… bkin singkatan sndiri#...

Setelah mengalami musibah, flashy jatoh dan semua data hilang termasuk fic ini, akhirnya kazuko bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kembali membuat fic. Maaf yaa, kalo agak aneh. Karena setelah diketik ulang malah berubah 70% dari semula.

Tentang benang merah yang bisa menebal dan menipis, awalnya benang merah KakaSaku kubuat bercabang dengan Kurenai dan Sasuke. Awalnya juga gak ada acara kerumah Jiraiya. Di fic aslinya, nggak ada kencan. Sebelumnya, sudah kubuat romance kakasaku waktu kashi ngasih jam tambahan ke saku. Aku cukup berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya bikin romancenya hidup saat jam pelajaran. Berhubung itu fic malah ilang, ya udah.. Setelh diketik ulang malah jadi begitu. Maaf, yaa kalo kuarang memuaskan.

Oke, deh.. segini aja yg mau ku omongin. O, ya. Aku bikin gambarnya untuk fic I'm Married a Nasty Guy di blog. Beberapa ku post-kan di grup KakaSaku di FB.

Okkeey.. ~See-You~


End file.
